


forget me not

by fallenhurricane



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's birthday, for, happy birthday Alec, this is just a tiny ficlet, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenhurricane/pseuds/fallenhurricane
Summary: Everyone forgot Alec's birthday.ORRRR DID THEYYYY
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764262
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	forget me not

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this in like an hour. I apologize lmao.
> 
> (It wasn't really a prompt but it kind of was hence the collection!)

Alec wakes up to the sound of silence.

He hasn’t expected anything, not really, but he can’t lie and say it doesn’t hurt a little bit. Izzy used to burst into his room and bounce on his bed to wake him up every September 12th. Jace used to watch from the doorway, pretending to be bored until he pulled out a gift from his pocket, usually an arrowhead he’d crafted himself or a gift card to Java Jones. Alec still has the arrowheads lined up on his dresser. They’re not useful for a hunt, but they’re lovely and carefully-made. Jace hasn’t given him one for three years now. And Izzy hasn’t woken him up since his 17th birthday. 

Alec knows it’s nothing personal. They’re older now, the world is more chaotic (or they know more about it, at least), and they’re busier than ever. Jace is showing Clary the ropes, Izzy’s helping Simon and Raphael patch up vampire things, and Maryse and Robert have never shown much interest in birthdays beyond his eleventh, when he got his angelic rune.

Alec rolls out of bed and readies for the day. He opens his door and makes his way to the dining hall, but it’s weirdly empty, only two hunters Alec hardly knows, transplants from the Paris Institute, sitting across the way. He nods to them and they wave back. 

He eats quickly, the oatmeal in his bowl a bit cold and tasteless, before heading to the training room on the lookout for one of his siblings. Jace usually trains after breakfast, but he’s still nowhere to be found. In the weapons room, Alec finds a young shadowhunter tracing runes over a dagger but no Izzy. In fact, Izzy and Jace’s blades are gone. Figuring they must have gone on an early morning patrol, he keeps wandering. He coincidentally hasn’t been scheduled for anything today - a rare miracle - so he rounds the Institute and makes his way back to his room. 

He’s just sat down on his bed with a book when a fire message rips through the air. 

_ Emergency at loft. -M _

Magnus. 

Alec all but throws the book on his bed and hurries back to the weapons room to grab his bow. 

****

Alec shoulders open the door to the loft, arrow nocked and ready. “Magnus?” he says quietly. The loft is empty.

He leaves the door open behind him and scans, bow held out and surveying the area. A demon or enemy warlock or… or Asmodeus, for that matter, could be hiding.

So he damn near loses it when suddenly the room is full of people, Magnus at the center with a hand still raised, yelling, “SURPRISE!”

Alec stands stockstill. Around Magnus, he can see Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, Maia, Luke, and even Max is there. Maryse and Robert are nowhere to be seen but given their feelings about Magnus, that’s expected. A large silver and black banner hangs over the balcony doors, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEC” in big bold letters. Blue, silver, and black balloons and streamers decorate the exposed brick. 

“You didn’t think we’d really forget your birthday, did you?” Izzy asks, sidling up to give him a hug. He lowers his bow and wraps an arm around her shoulders, his face reddening as the crowd of people standing in the living room laugh. 

She gives him a journal, black leather and empty, and he kisses the top of her head. Jace follows Izzy and offers Alec a clap on the shoulder, hands him with a small arrowhead, roughly hewn. Clary presents him with a framed charcoal drawing of he, Izzy, and Jace standing with their arms around each other, Alec in the middle. Alec swallows thickly and hugs her. “Thank you,” he says, and means it. 

As their friends drift into different directions and Simon turns on some music, Magnus approaches and pulls him into a soft kiss. “Happy birthday, Alexander.” 

Alec ducks and presses a kiss to Magnus’s cheek. “I never even told you when my birthday was, Magnus.”

Magnus shrugs. “I have my sources.”

Alec laughs softly. “Thank you.” Magnus smiles, curls his hands around Alec’s neck. “You didn’t have to do all this.”

Magnus’s eyes are soft, and his gaze lingers on Alec for so long that Alec can feel himself reddening again. Finally he says, “I wanted to.” He pauses again. “For the man that I love.”

Alec pulls him in for another kiss.


End file.
